Pirate Bank 1
Present This is this Pirate Bank 1 you will be able to have a credit Card, deposit your money, etc. If you would like to join or deposit money or have a credit card or etc just comment. Please comment. We also need pictures of places in the game and I need someone to maybe get some pictures of the whole staff from the Directory thank you. History Pirate Bank 1 was founded by John Yelloweagle, my great great grandfather, and has been in the family ever since. John Yelloweagle thought of the idea of Pirate Bank 1 when he was only a young pirate, named Speedy McGraw, in learning. But he wanted to be a bank owner not a pirate so he ran away from home at age 16 never to return. He then changed his name to John Yelloweagle and started Pirate Bank 1 on Tortuga. It was bad business though since all who came in were drunk and forgot all about the place. So he moved to Port Royal where business started booming. He then hired workers one of them was Sarah Howlwreaker. John fell deeply in love with Sarah and they soon got married and kept the business going. When they had their first son Bartholomew Yelloweagle, my great grandfather, they trained him right away. From his mother he learned about the business of bank and secretly trained by his father to be a pirate. John felt sorry that he had never become a pirate so he felt Bart had to. But Bart never did become and pirate and kept the bank going. But John died happy knowing that Bart was doing somethin he loved. Bart was out of a stroll one day when he spied Elizabeth Traileagle. He was in love at first sight. He went over to ask her if she wanted to work with him at his bank and she accepted. Bart took Elizabeth on dates and they finally got married after 2 years. When their first child, Jim Yelloweagle, was born Elizabeth died giving birth. Bart raised Jim in the business of bank but Jim wanted to do something adventurous. So from what little Bart knew he taught Jim about how to be a pirate. And one day when Jim was 17 he left for Tortuga never to return. Jim then met Jack Sparrow and became part of his crew. But one day at port he met a lovely girl named Kate Blueshot and stayed behind to be with her. After a year they were married and had their first baby Jason Yelloweagle. He then grew up to be a fine young boy and asked his father one day if he had a grandfather. So Jim took Jason to see his Grandfather Bart and stayed with him to learn how to work the bank. One day when Jason was 15 Bart died and Jason took over the Bank. And Jason is the owner to this day. Presidents present and past *﻿Past presidents John Yelloweagle, Bart Yelloweagle. *Present president Jason Yelloweagle. Staff Post in comments if you would like a job here *Co President ~ *Guard 1 ~ *Guard 2 ~ *Guard 3 ~ *Presidents Helper ~ *Co Presidents Helper ~ Investers, & Loaners ﻿﻿If you would like to have a loan or invest in our fine bank please also comment. *Investers ~ *Loaners ~ Banks We have banks all over! The Holy City ~ 2 The Carribean ~ 1 Port Royal ~ 1 Yelloweagle's Paradise ~ 1 Userbox Here is the userbox Code : Category:Fan Creations Category:Bank Category:Fun Creations